Let's Do the Time Warp Again!
by Storygirl000
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Except with cartoon characters. Not my best work. Oneshot.


**Let's Do the Time Warp Again!**

 **Starring:**

 **Adrien Agreste: A hero**

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng: A heroine**

 **Ben Tennyson: A handyman**

 **Gwen Tennyson: A domestic**

 **Pinkie Pie: A groupie**

 **Storygirl000: A narrator**

00000

It was a dark and stormy night. Cliche opening, I know.

A castle stood on a hilltop. At the castle's doors, shivering in the rain, were two figures-a young couple, to be precise. The man had light blond hair and green eyes, while the woman had black hair-tied into pigtails-and blue eyes. The former of the two was knocking on the door.

The woman had a look of fear and doubt on her face. "Adrien, let's go back, I'm cold and I'm frightened..."

"Just a moment, Marinette, they might have a phone," Adrien reassured her.

No, I don't know why neither of them had a cellphone. Just go with it.

Just then, the door opened, and a man appeared from inside the castle. His hair was brown, cut short, and his eyes were green. He wore a black dress jacket over an unbuttoned white shirt, matching black slacks, black shoes, and black fingerless gloves. He eyed the couple.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi!" Adrien responded. "I'm Adrien Agreste, and this is my fiancé, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette gave a little wave.

"I wonder if you could help us. Our car broke down a few miles up the road," he explained. "Do you have a phone we might use?"

"You're wet," the man said.

Marinette got a slightly frustrated look on her face. "Yes-it's raining," she responded. Adrien nodded in agreement.

The man-you know what, you saw the credits, I'm just going to call him Ben-gave a small smirk. "Yes. I think perhaps you better both come inside," he said.

"You're too kind," Marinette thanked him. Ben walked away from the door, and the couple followed him inside.

The inside of the castle was dimly lit. There was a staircase to the right, with a few cobwebs on it. What appeared to be a coffin stood in a corner to the left. Overall, the room gave a sort of creepy vibe. As Marinette and Adrien looked around, they heard a click, signifying that the door had been locked.

"Oh, Adrien, I'm frightened," Marinette whispered. "What kind of a place is this?"

"Oh, it's probably some kind of hunting lodge for rich weirdos," Adrien reassured her.

"This way," Ben told them, walking down the hallway. The couple followed him.

As they walked, they heard music playing from a different room. "Are you having a party?" Marinette asked.

Ben turned to face them, a slightly creepy smile on his face. "You've arrived on a very special night," he informed them. "It's one of the master's affairs."

"Oh, lucky him," Marinette responded-smiling, but still looking a bit nervous.

"You're lucky, he's lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky!" a voice from the top of the stairs called. As the couple watched, a girl with red hair and green eyes, dressed in a simple maid's uniform-Gwen-came sliding down the bannister. "Hahaha..."

Ben walked over to the coffin and opened it up, showing a skeleton and a few cobwebs.

Then he started singing.

 _"It's astounding...time is...fleeting...madness...takes its toll..."_ he began. _"But listen closely..."_

"Not for very much longer..." Gwen joined, adding her own verse.

 _"I've got to...keep control..."_ he finished. The he ran to a nearby support beam, grabbed it, and started kicking his leg up in the air, as Marinette and Adrien watched in shock.

 _"I remember...doing the Time Warp!"_ Ben belted out. _"Drinking...those moments when!...the blackness would hit me..."_

He ran over to Gwen, and she joined with him on the next verse. _"And the void would be calling!"_

Marinette and Adrien, meanwhile, chose to bolt through the first door they saw to escape the two-only to find themselves in a well-lit room with a bunch of oddly-dressed people. And, of course, they were all singing as well.

 _"Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!"_

00000

The scene shifted to the inside of an office. A teenaged girl with shoulderlength brown hair, brown eyes, and black-framed glasses pointed to what looked like dance steps on a large sheet of paper.

"It's just a jump to the left," she began to explain.

00000

The scene cut back to the party, where the guests had started dancing.

 _"And then a step to the ri-i-iiiight!"_

00000

Back to the office.

"With your hands on your hips."

00000

Back to the party.

 _"You bring your knees in tiiight! But it's the pelvic thru-ust the really drives you insayayaaane! Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!"_

Marinette and Adrien were so shocked by the display that they momentarily forgot about Ben and Gwen. Until Gwen came up behind them and started singing again.

 _"It's so dreamy...oh fantasy, free me..."_ she crooned. _"So you can't see me...no, not at all...in another dimension...with voyeuristic intention...well secluded...I see all."_

 _"With a bit of a mind flip..."_ Ben sang, walking up to Gwen.

 _"...you're into the time slip..."_

 _"...and nothing...can ever be the same..."_

 _"You're spaced out on sensation..."_

 _"Like you're under sedation!"_ Ben finished.

The crown started singing again. _"Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!"_

The crowd then parted, revealing a pink-skinned girl with darker pink hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink glittery jacket and matching top hat over a black glittery...bathing suit (IDK what it's called) and matching tap shoes. She started her own part of the song.

 _"Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink!"_ she sang. _"He shook me up, he took me by surprise, he had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes! He stared at me, and I felt a change, time meant nothing, never would again."_

Then the chorus picked back up. "Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!"

00000

Back to the office.

"It's just a jump to the left!" the narrator said, jumping to the left.

00000

Back to the party.

 _"And then a step to the ri-i-iiiight!"_

00000

The office.

"With your hands on your hips!"

00000

Back to the party.

 _"You bring your knees in tiiight! But it's the pelvic thru-ust the really drives you insayayaaane! Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!"_

Then the pink girl-Pinkie Pie-started a lengthy tap solo that only ended after she fell down in exhaustion. The chorus started up again.

 _"Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!"_

00000

Back to the office. The narrator was now up on her desk.

"It's just a jump to the left!

00000

Back to the party

 _"And then a step to the ri-i-iiiight!"_

00000

Back to the office.

"With your hands on your hips!"

00000

Back to the party.

 _"You bring your knees in tiiight! But it's the pelvic thru-ust the really drives you insayayaaane! Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!"_

And then everyone collapsed on the floor. Except a now shocked and confused Marinette and Adrien.

The former quickly nudged the latter. "Adrien, say something."

He thought for a second before getting a smile on his face. "Hey! Do any of you know how to Madison?"

The chuckling in response probably meant no.

00000

 **I saw the original Rocky Horror Picture Show. I imagined Ben and Gwen playing Riff Raff and Magenta. It escalated from there.**

 **This will NOT turn into a full story, since I can't figure out who'd play the other major characters (except Eddie, as played by Cheese Sandwich.)**

 **Please review! Even if it's to throw in an audience participation quote.**


End file.
